Sora's Inner Mind Theater Presents
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Sora's mind runs wild while passed out and he ends up with more than he bargained for when Riku shows up. A crack one shot fic, RikuxSora.


**Title: **Sora's Inner Mind Theater Presents.....

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **RikuxSora

**Series: **Kingdom Hearts

I SWEAR IT'S NOT MY FAULT. It's all the library puzzle's fault, it made me think dirty, sinful thoughts which I then compiled into a short crack fanfiction. So yea...not my fault, all KH's fault....and sorry if I got you all excited but there isn't really any smex....and uh yea..**spoiler warning** and all that jazz. And yes, I should be working on A Broken Angel, but I'm having a brain fart right now with it so you may get it later than expected xP And don't ask when cuz' I don't even know when I'll stop having a writing block. I almost didn't finish this tonight because I got addicted to Pokemon Snap. But that's another tale for another time.

Uhm..enjoy? I'm not quite sure if it'll be enjoyed or have people question my sanity.

* * *

Ah, the library. It was so peaceful, so calming. Not to mention books couldn't stab you in the back unless they were really, really pointy books. Stupid pointy book and it's stupid back stabbyness, how dare you after all I've done, I'm the keyblade master! You don't mess with me! Sora threw the book against a wall and then realized he shouldn't be abusing the books in the library. He picked up the book and inspected the pages, it didn't seem like a lot of damage had been done. However, then some the letters on the page began to stand out to him, popping up from the page like it was in 3D. R...I...K...U...._riiiiiiip, _Sora ripped out the page and stuffed it in his mouth. He then realized that wasn't the best idea as drool dribbled down his chin. "Bleh..." he spit out the wad of paper, "Yuck.."

Sora pushed up his glasses, wondering why they were always sliding down his nose. And why was he even wearing glasses? He wasn't wearing them before. He had to admit, though, that he looked pretty good in them. He now understood why some people popped the lenses out of glasses to wear them even though they didn't need them. He then observed his attire. Since when did he dress like this? He wore an argyle vest and a plain white shirt underneath. He had a tie that was perfectly tied around his neck and wore checkered pants. His shoes were simple black and white high tops. Even Sora couldn't deny it, he looked like a nerd. However he figured he was a cute nerd, right? He began to put some misplaced books back on the shelves, but his mind was still wandering to his friend. Why had he done this to him? Why? He just didn't understand it. They were supposed to be helping Kairi together, not turning it into some sort of competition. His mind constantly flashed back to that fight. It was hard to fight him, he still saw him as his friend. It hurt him deeply that he had to do that to him, and thus he had found comfort in the library among the somewhat harmless books. He thought after all this time he'd be over it, but sometimes when you like, or even love someone, it's hard to accept when they've turned on you.

He continued throughout the library, putting away books and trying not to destroy anymore. He wanted to sleep, he just wanted to curl up in one of the corners. He wanted to hide behind a shelf and stay there, sleeping to his heart's content. The thing was, every time he tried to sleep nightmares haunted him. Riku constantly taunted him in his sleep, taunting him that it was his fault that he'd turned out that way. Taunting him that it was his fault about what happened to Kairi. Taunting him that it was his fault that several planets would be destroyed. Taunting, taunting, taunting...Sora punched a book, trying to vent his frustration. He didn't know any other way he could. That wasn't exactly a good idea. In typical movie fashion, the bookshelf leaned over and fell, causing a domino effect of shelves behind it. "Noooooo stop! Freeze! Heal!! Errr...slow down?!" he rain after the shelves, thinking somehow he could stop them. "My friends....nooooooooo," he fell to the ground with a dramatic cry, mourning his books.

"No need to take your anger out on inanimate objects," a voice said from behind him, and Sora cringed. He hoped when he turned around he didn't see who he thought the voice belonged to, but he was wrong. Oh, was he wrong.

"What are you doing here? We're enemies remember?" he replied.

"So? I can't talk to you?" he crossed his arms, "Fine then, I'll leave."

"NO!....IIIII mean.......you must be here for something," he stood up.

Riku shrugged. Sora hated it when he had that smug expression on his face, you could never tell what he was thinking. Yet, it reassured him that maybe he still was the same Riku. "Maybe I wanted to see you, is that so hard to believe?" he replied simply.

"Yes, yes it is," Sora replied stubbornly, crossing his arms, but Riku wasn't having any of it. He grabbed his arms and moved them away from his chest. He then pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. Sora kept telling himself that it was not better than when he first kissed a girl and that it was aweful and dirty and you should not kiss bo-...wait did Riku's lips taste like cherry? Sora completely forgot what he was thinking about before. He fell out of his trance when he felt a hand down his pants. "Oi! Oi oi oi!!!! No!!! Bad Riku!!!" Sora swatted his hands away. Riku stood there, blinking, his hands up in the air where they had been swatted. "Touching my privates is a no-no!" he tried to sound serious, but was confused when Riku laughed at him.

"'Touching my privates is a no-no'? Dude how old are you, two? C'mon, lighten up a little~" he advanced again, but Sora pushed him over.

"No matter what your Jedi mind tricks try to tell me your lips do not taste good!" Yea, that autta tell him.

That only made Riku laugh even harder, "Wow Sora, did hanging out with those cartoon characters warp your brain?"

"Riku, we're cartoons too."

"Whatever, the point is you need to lighten up. It's not going to kill you to have sex," he shook his head and stood up.

"Yes it is, my mom told me so," he nodded matter of factly. Silly Riku, what would he do without him?

"Oh Sora, you're so cute. You're just making me want you more~" he pinned him to the ground.

"Dammit Riku this is serious! You bad, me good, we no mesh," he demonstrated with his hands.

"What if I came to apologize?" Sora was silent. Riku wanted to apologize? Really?! Oo Riku I love you t-waitaminuet, this is another trick! He's going to trick me! I know it!!! He's evil! PURE EVIL. LIKE SEX. SEX AND RIKU ARE EVIL. "Uh Sora, You alright there? You look like you're constipated," Riku tried to get his attention.

"Uhwhat? Oh yea, right, I'm fine....now would you get offa me?!" he tried to push him off. Damn, if one thing hadn't change it was that Riku was still stronger than he was.

"Nope~" he snickered and kissed his neck. Great, now he could smell the fruits. That wasn't helping him while he was trying to convince himself that sex and Riku were pure evil. And chocolate, it is so good but makes you fat....but it's sooooo goooooood. Now back to Riku, he was licking him like he was trying to get to the middle of a blow pop.

"Rikuuuuu...." he whined, "Stop that!"

"What? Am I making you enjoy it?" Drat! He'd been figured out!

"N..No...It's unsanitary to lick me! You know how many germs are on your tongue?!" he made up and excuse. It sounded like perfect reasoning in his mind.

"Well then maybe I should have my tongue on yours then...." he kissed him again, but this time Sora had just plain given up. Riku was too strong for him and besides, he smelled and tasted so goooooood. Damn you evils of the world. Damn you sex, Riku, and chocolate.

"Mmmm Riku..." Sora had the urge to say something else now.

Riku sighed with annoyance, "What now?"

"Do you have any chocolate?"

"What? Why do you need chocolate?"

"I want to experience all the evils of the world at once."

"Now you're talking~" Riku said. Wow, he didn't expect that reaction, "I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later~"

"I missed you more than I thought I did. I thought I could just move on without my best friend, but you've been more than that to me," he replied, sounding very profound.

"Yea yea whatever, get to the sex part..." Riku mauled him again.

"Sora? Sora? Sooooraaaaaaa!"

"I'm sorry Mommy for I have sinned..."

"Sora! What's goin' on in that head-a yer's?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked and rubbed his eyes. Riku was no longer on top of him, but Goofy and Donald were staring at him. They both had confused expressions on their faces.

"Geeze! It's about time you woke up!" Donald crossed his arms.

"Awe Donald don't be so mean. Are you okay Sora?" Goofy scolded Donald and then turned his attention back to Sora.

"Yea..I guess...what happened?" he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Well I dunno, one minuet we were putting away books and the next you were on the floor. We didn't know what to do with ya," Goofy replied.

"Oh...." Sora said. He thought to himself that it must have all been a dream then. He then laid back down on the floor, eyes closed. Donald and Goofy looked to each other, now more confused than ever.

"Sora! What are you doing?! We need to get going!!!" Donald was about to have a heart attack.

"Yea Sora, why are you laying back down on the floor? Isn't it dirty down there?" Goofy added.

"Maybe if I go back to being passed out, I'll start back where I left off."

**~THE END~**


End file.
